Hold On I Need You
by taywizzle
Summary: Carlos makes an unexpected and a not so welcome friend when Logan moves from his town in Texas to Minnesota. Will the two boys be able to handle everything their pasts throw at them while the present gives them trouble as well? And will Carlos be able to understand the weird feelings he gets when he's around Logan?
1. Amistoso

Carlos's POV:

I walked into the school chatting with _mi amigos_. We were all off in our own little world, the Spanish pouring from our mouths the way it did every day. We endured the same stares from the same people and I mentally rolled my eyes. When were people going to realize that just because we weren't speaking English we could still see them passing their judgment? I guess that's why I never bothered to try to make any other friends. I was surrounded by a group of people who never judged me and who understood my family.

We stopped at our usual spot in the school that was near the cafeteria and stood in a group. My best friend Hortencia was talking about how his little _hermana _had gotten in trouble this morning for not wanting to come to school and playing sick. I just shook my head, thinking of all the ways Ariela had tried to get out of class for the day. Soon the warning bell was ringing and we were off to our first classes. Mine was a total drag and I secretly hated school. The only reason I went was because I wanted to become a police officer like my dad and I knew I had to finish school if I was ever going to do that.

I trudged into the recommended public speaking class and slowly made my way to my seat in the back. This class was my least favorite of the day because it was so difficult for me. I grew up in my house where Spanish was the first language and my family picked up English along the way. So in this class where our teacher wanted everyone to...what was the word he always used? Annunciate the words, I could never seem to please him. I shook my head, trying not to dwell on something I knew was only going to make me upset. I glanced around the room noticed that everyone else seemed to have their friends in this class. I shifted uncomfortably as the sudden realization hit me that I had no one. When we gave speeches and impromptu readings in class everyone had at least one person they could keep eye contact with if they were too afraid to look anywhere else but I had no one. None of my friends were taking this class because I was the only one who really needed it for the future. I sighed loudly as the bell rang silently wishing something, anything would shake today up.

A few hours later I was bouncing into the lunch room because this was by far my FAVORITE subject of the day. I practically knocked Hortencia out of his seat when I crashed down into mine next to him. He chuckled and ruffled my hair before saying, "Carlos, usted siempre tiene tanta energia. Uno de estos dias voy a tener el secretode ti." ['Carlos, you always have so much energy. One of these days I'm going to get your secret out of you.'] I just chuckeld and playfully pushed my best friend. He always said things like that and he had known me long enough to know that I had no "secret," madre said that I had always been like this. She said ever since I was a little nino I was always active. I smiled at that thought because I knew those memories made mi madre happy and anything that maid mi madre smile made me smile harder.

After realizing that all our friends were at the table I focused on my food listening to bits and pieces of what they were saying. After the initial hellos and talk of classes I realized that they were talking about someone who was new to our school. I instantly started to look around the cafeteria because new kids were a rarity here at Rocque Academy. Finally I set my eyes on the new kid. He had taken the table at the very back of the cafeteria and was sitting by himself. I looked him over quickly, noting that he had onyx colored hair and an interesting choice in dress. He was wearing all black. After I glanced at him again I realized his personality seemed to match his hair and clothes. He seemed threatening. Realizing that my friends were talking about how the boy must not want anyone to come within in five feet of him I couldn't help but want to talk to him.

As I walked out of school a couple hours later I thought again of my mother. She always told me I was _amistoso_, meaning that I was friendly. Sometimes she told me that I was too friendly and that some people just didn't want to be bothered. I thought about this as I thought about the onyx haired boy. I couldn't get him out of my head since lunch. I just couldn't help but wonder why he didn't seem to want to make any friends. I saw him in the hallways between classes occasionally and he seemed content with just brushing past everyone and getting to his classes. He didn't make eye contact with anyone and he sure as hell didn't smile at anyone. Maybe this was my _amistoso_ side coming out, or maybe I was just way to curious, but I wanted to know why he just didn't want to connect with anyone. I pushed the thoughts of him from my head as I helped mi madre make dinner and afterwards I helped her put my sisters and brother to bed. After giving her a kiss to the cheek before telling her "_buenas noches_," I headed up to my room and sat on my bed.

I glanced over at the helmet sitting next to my bed as I ran my hand over it. I sighed as I whispered, "Te echo de menos papi." [I miss you papi] as I allowed a tear to fall from my cheek. It had been almost two years since we had lost my papi in a fatal car crash. Madre had let me keep the helmet he had used in Mexico when he was on the police force as something to remember him by. It was definitely one of the most important things I owned and every day I wished I could somehow bring my papi back. I tried to fill his shoes and be there for mi madre, but I knew I wasn't enough. I fell against my pillow, trying to quiet down my sobs by burying my face into the fabric. "I won't let you down Papi." My thoughts were now consumed with my papi as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to Lali and Lia jumping on my bed telling me they were hungry and ready for breakfast. I grumbled as I realized I had a headache from the night before but remembering that I had to keep the twin girls happy I put a smile on.

After getting the two three year olds settled at the kitchen table with pancakes and milk (and making extra for my mother and Tomas) I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. Even though it was Saturday I knew I needed to head to the library. I called Hortencia, knowing he would want to come to. We both loved our families but it was impossible to get any homework done at either of our houses on a Saturday.

"Buenas dias Carlos."

"Buenas dias Hortencia. Voy a estar en tu casa en unos pocos." [Good morning Hortencia. I'll be at your house in a few.]

"Oh, no Carlos, se me olvidaba. No puedo ir a la biblioteca hoy. Mi padre quiere que la ayude en la casa hoy. El esta planeando una sorpresa para mi madre." [Oh no Carlos, I forgot.I can't go to the library today. My dad wants me to help him around the house today. He's planning a surprise for my mother.]

I sighed lightly as I tugged on my backpack, I'd never gone to the library without Hortencia before but I was already on my way. "Esta bien Hortencia. Voy a ir solo. Dile a tu papa me dijo hola." [It's okay Hortencia. I'll go by myself. Tell your dad I said hi]

"Lo hare. Te llamare mas tarde. Adios Carlos." [I will. I'll call you later. Bye Carlos.]

"Adios Horetencia." I hung up the phone and trudged to the library hoping today would get a little better.

I arrived to the library noticing there were a lot more people there than usual but luckily the table Hortencia and I always used in the back was still open. I took my usual seat and opened my backpack pulling out a notebook and a pencil. On Monday I had a speech in my public speaking class and this was going to be the most important one so far. My grade wasn't the best in the class and this speech could be the deciding factor in whether or not I would have to retake the class. I had been working for like an hour and I looked up content with my progress. I was just scanning the people in the library when I noticed someone walking towards me.

I sucked in a harsh breath as I realized it was the boy from yesterday except today he was wearing normal clothes and he actually smiled at me. I just watched him walk over to the table before he stopped in front of me and he held out his hand. "Hey I'm Logan, you go to my school right? I think I saw you a few times yesterday." I shook his hand and nodded.

"My name is Carlos. I saw you at school too.."

Logan shifted on his feet uncomfortably while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "Um I was wondering if I could sit here with you? All the other tables in the library are full. I think finals week must be near at the college down the street or something." He chuckled nervously.

I tried my best to give him a warm smile, ignoring the feeling in the pit of my stomach before nodding, "Sure you can sit here. I don't mind. I'm used to having my best friend with me anyways." I gave a little chuckle trying to clear the awkward feeling between us.

Logan's smile grew wider as he sat down in the seat, "Thanks. I really appreciate it. The library at my old town was never this full."

With that Logan pulled out his work and I tried not to stare noticing he had a lot of textbooks that were aimed for people who were juniors while he was sure Logan was his age it couldn't hurt to ask. "Hey Logan...why do you have all those books for juniors? Are you a junior or something?" Logan instantly started to blush but he tried to hide it by looking for something to write with in his backpack.

"Uh, no. I'm a Sophomore but I take a lot of advanced classes..."

Noticing the boy suddenly looked embarrassed and nervous I decided to drop the subject but not before adding, "Well I think that's pretty cool. I don't know many people who are smart enough to do that." I gave Logan a quick smile before going back down to my speech, reading the phrases over and over again trying to get them to flow together. Noticing Logan was finally getting to work I looked over at the boy with his peripheral vision and let out a quiet sigh. Logan was off in his own world working on equations and writing out answers I wouldn't even try to understand. I turned my eyes back to my work but not before noticing that Logan looked happy in his world of numbers and variables.

A few hours later I had not only finished my speech but my math and English homework as well. After I glanced over all my work to make sure it was done properly I began to put my things away. In the middle of putting everything in my backpack I looked up and noticed Logan was watching me, he looked away his cheeks suddenly red and I realized I was being rude by not saying anything to him. Papi always told me to be nice to people who were nice to me and so far Logan had given me no reason to be rude. I smiled at Logan for what felt like the hundredth time that day before saying, "If you're done with your homework you can come over to my house if you want. I have to make my siblings lunch and I can make you something too if you'd like." I didn't know why I was asking this boy to come over to my house all of a sudden. I knew my mother wouldn't be happy that I didn't ask her permission but Logan looked like he needed a friend.

"You sure your parents won't mind?" Logan gave me a lopsided grin and I shook the thoughts of Papi away before they had the chance to creep up on me.

"Well my mother always talks about how friendly I am. So I don't think she'd mind me bringing a new friend over for lunch."

"Okay, I'd love to come over for lunch then. My parents won't be home until late and I haven't exactly made any friends around here yet." Logan packed up his things quickly and soon I was on my way home with the friend I never intended to make.


	2. Amigos

**Chapter two guys! This might be the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm really excited for this story and the direction it's going. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far! **

* * *

When we got into my house I looked around and breathed out a sigh of relief. Everything was in one piece and the twins seemed to be quiet. I told Logan he could put his things next to the door and I walked around the house looking for the twins. I noticed Lali crouched under a chair in the kitchen, she brought one of her tiny fingers up to her lips to keep me from saying anything and I shook my head and looked back at Logan mimicking her actions. He chuckled a bit before giving me a thumbs up.

A few seconds later I was making lunch and Logan was sitting at the table watching me when Tomas came running in. He looked at Logan with a raised eyebrow and then over at me, "Uh Carlos, who's this guy in our kitchen?"

I glanced up from the pile of sandwiches I was making and over at Logan, "Oh that's a friend from school. We met up at the library to get some work done and I invited him over for lunch." Tomas just looked Logan up and down before nodding.

"Oh, well have you seen Lali? I already found Lia hiding under your bed but I seriously can't find Lali." Logan chuckled and Tomas shot him a look before Logan covered his mouth with his hand while he kept smiling. Something about that smile made my stomach tighten up and I didn't realize I was staring until I heard Tomas, "Earth to CARRRRLOS. Have you seen Lali?"

I blushed as I shook my head at Tomas, my brother stomped angrily out of the kitchen screaming Lali's name saying the game was over and she had won because he was giving up. An all too excited Lali emerged from under Logan's chair before hugging him and then she ran over to me and gave me a hug too, "Thank you Los for not twelling Twomas where I was." She then proceeded to run out of the room giggling. Logan got up out of his chair and came over to where I was standing, I felt myself blushing again when he smiled at me so I decided to turn back down and start making sandwiches again.

"You need any help Carlos?"

The next thing I know Logan's hands are reaching for two slices of bread and when I looked over at him all I could manage was a small, "Thanks." What was happening to me? I had never, NEVER felt this way before. _Why did Logan smiling make me feel like blushing? Why did his questions always make me nervous? And why were his jeans so damn tight?_ At that last thought I had to physically shake my head earning a confused look from the onyx haired boy. "I-uh- I thought there was something on my head."

Logan shifted his gaze up to the top of my head and after a few seconds he looked back down at me with his crooked grin, "Nope, you're all good." We both went back to work on the lunch and Logan put all the sandwiches on the table while I grabbed everyone something to drink.

When I got back over to the table I noticed Logan had cut Lali and Lia's sandwiches into triangles so they could eat them better and I gave him a sideways glance that he seemed to notice. This time it was his turn to blush. "I thought it might be easier for their little hands..." Logan shifted nervously on his feet like he had done that morning and I just smiled at him. He was kinda cute when he did that. _Wait...what?_ I took that moment to call Tomas and the twins in for lunch and once everyone was seated we began to eat. Somehow Logan had ended up between Lali and Lia and he looked up at me again with a big smile as the girls excitedly asked him questions. I glanced over at Tomas who was watching Logan like a hawk and I didn't understand why until Tomas started to interrogate Logan.

Logan was a little thrown off at first because he had to shift from the innocent questions the girls asked him about his favorite color to Tomas's questions about where he was from and what his friends were like at home. After asking why Logan seemed so nervous and giving him a malicious grin I took the opportunity to kick Tomas under the table. He yelped and glared at me and I returned the glare. Finally he shut up and finished his food. When the girls ran off and he had gone to watch after them Logan helped me clean up. It was silent between us for a few until Logan chuckled, "Well that was fun."

I rolled my eyes and punched him playfully in the arm, "Well if that's your idea of fun I don't know if I'll be able to keep you entertained for long."

"Nah I'm not too difficult. This was nice actually. I'm an only child so uh it was nice to feel like I had some siblings for a while. Your sisters are fun and Tomas...well he's certainly looking out for you."

Logan gave me another smile as he finished throwing things into the trashcan while I loaded the dishwasher. "Yeah, he's always been that way since-uh- since my dad died." There it was. The awkward silence. I hadn't meant for it to happen. I hadn't meant to even bring it up. Before I could say anything else though I felt Logan's arms wrapped around me.

"Carlos I'm so sorry." Logan stood there with his arms wrapped around me and I didn't know what to do. I tried to return the hug with little effort and when Logan noticed he let go. WE were both blushing and Logan definitely looked nervous now, "I'm so sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have hugged you, but it just seemed like one of those moments when a friend should hug their other-" I shut Logan up with another hug except this one I put a little more force into. I pretty much tackled the short haired boy. While he was occupied with hugging me back I noticed how nice he smelled. This time when we parted I instantly missed being close to him. My feelings were confusing the hell out of me and I didn't even realize the silence between us was a little awkward.

Logan looked around the kitchen nervously before I spoke up. "Thanks Logan, for...that." Was it just me or was Logan blushing more.

"It was-uh-nothing. I think I should go home now. I'll see you at school tomorrow maybe?"

"Yeah, you will." I shot Logan a smile as I followed him back through my house. When we got to the front door he turned around and hugged me again. _There they are, those butterflies again and I know I'm blushing again. Sigh. What's wrong with me?_

"Oh Carlos...I kind of have an awkward favor to ask of you..." Logan looked nervous again. _Uh oh._

"Um...I might look different Monday..."

"You mean like wearing all black like you did yesterday?"

Logan just kind of looked at me with a blank expression I couldn't read. Maybe I had said too much. "Uh yeah, like that. You can still talk to me if you want...but um yeah."

"Is there any reason why you dress like that at school but then on the weekend you look like a regular guy?"

Logan gave a quiet sigh, "It's kind of a long story...um I'll see you Monday." With that Logan walked out of my house. I watched him walk down the driveway and once he hit the sidewalk I groaned and shut the front door. I turned around and put my back against the door before sliding down it and putting my face in my hands. My thoughts were all running together and I didn't know what to think about the friend I had just made. _Friend. That was all I should want Logan to be right? Ugh. _I couldn't get the way Logan smelled out of my mind. It was like a mix of honey and mint. And then the way he handled helping me make the sandwiches by making sure to cut Lali and Lia's small enough for them.

"AYO Los." I looked up at Tomas and he sunk next to me on the floor. "What's wrong bro? We didn't embarrass you or anything right?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Nah, not too bad."

"Good, because by the way that you were blushing I would think that you were into that Logan guy."

My heart felt like it was going to fall out of my chest and I felt my eyes get big as I looked away from Tomas. He slapped me on the back, "Breath Los. If you are into him, that's fine. I don't care. Either way you're still my brother."

"Thanks." That was all I could get out and it was nothing but a mumble.

Tomas stood up next to me, "How about I keep Lali and Lia occupied until mom gets home. You look like you have some thinking you need to do." With that my brother walked away and I shook my head, for only being 11 he was really mature. I slowly stood up and made my way to my room where I threw myself down on my bed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was now Monday and I made my way into the all too familiar school building. I met up with Hortencia and the others. I didn't realize I was off in my own world until Hortencia punched me lightly. "Estas bien, Carlos?" [You alright Carlos?]

"Si, estoy pensando." [Yes, I'm just thinking.] I forced a smile and Hortencia seemed settled by it.

"Usted parece como si algo le esta molestando. Si quieres de ello nos sea poisible." [You seem like something is bothering you. If you want to talk about it we can.]

"Gracias Hortencia. Voy a ir a clase." [Thanks Hortencia. I'm going to go to class.]

"Muy bien Carlos. Te vere en el almuerzo." [Okay Carlos. I'll see you at lunch.]

"Adios Horetencia."

"Adios Carlos."

I walked to class. When I got to the room I noticed a familiar onyx haired boy sitting in the back of the room wearing (what else) an entirely black outfit. I took my usual seat, which was of course the seat next to his. When he looked over at me I gave him a weak smile before digging in my backpack and pulling out my speech.

"You know I meant it when I said you could talk to me." Logan was whispering at me as other kids started to come into the room eyeing both of us.

"Well, you just seem so into..." I looked him up and down quickly, "whatever this is." We both chuckled quietly.

"I told you, it's a long story, but you know I'm not a jackass."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Even you have to admit you do a good job at looking like you want to be left alone."

"Well that's what I want everyone else to think, so I'm glad I look that way." Just when I was about to respond our teacher, Mr. Griffin, walked through the door. A hush fell upon the room and I saw Logan recline into his seat. The way he was sitting reminded me of the way the bad guy always sits in class in the movies and I tried not to chuckle. Well I probably couldn't chuckle if I wanted to because I noticed Logan looked really good sitting like that. I took a chance and looked up at his face and it seemed to match everything else. I knew it was all an act, just a few minutes ago we were chuckling with each other and he seemed fine.

" , I see you've noticed ur new student Logan Mitchell." I mentally kicked myself as I realized I must have been staring. "Why don't you get up here and give your speech to the class first." I didn't want to move and I could feel the blush growing on my cheeks. Somehow I mustered up the strength to get up and move to the front of the room and stand behind the podium.

"Uh-I-I'm Carlos Garcia-"

"Yes we know who you are. Please go on with your speech." A few people laughed when he said this. Why did Griffin have to be such a dick when it came to me?

I started my speech. It was about five minutes long and the only thing Griffin told us about this assignment was that the object of the speech was to persuade our audience. "Drunk driving will kill 10, 839 people this year alone. Two years ago my dad was killed in an accident caused by a drunk driver." I kept going once all the surprised gasps rang throughout the room.

When I finished my speech I couldn't get to my seat fast enough. When I crashed down into my chair I kept myself from looking at Logan because I was still embarrassed. After the next person went up to speak a piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked over at Logan who was giving the girl in the front his full attention. I sighed as I opened the paper up and read it.

**You did a great job. Fuck whatever grade your teacher gives you.**

I smiled as I pushed the note down into my textbook before Griffin looked back at me. For the next fifty minutes I couldn't stop smiling all because Logan had told me I did a good job. So when the end of class came and Griffin gave us back our grades I wasn't too upset when he gave me a 85 out of 100. Actually I was pumped, that was the highest grade he had ever given me on a speech. When I looked up to show Logan what I got I realized he had left the room. I sighed as I grabbed my backpack and headed to my next class. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I walked into lunch and plopped down next to Hortencia. He gave me a concerned look but before he could ask me anything the rest of our friends showed up. They all chatted away excitedly. I didn't really have an appetite so I just stared at the corndog and macaroni the lunch ladies has provided for the day. Hortencia nudged me and when I looked up he looked sad for me so I picked up my fork and began to eat a little of the macaroni thinking it would please him. After watching me for a little while Hortencia turned his attention back to our friends and I looked around the cafeteria.

Sure enough Logan was back in his corner and no one was within ten feet of the boy. He looked up at me while I was staring at him. Instantly, without any verbal communication I knew what he was asking me to do. I looked over at Hortencia and sighed loudly, all our friends stopped talking and looked at me, "Chicos, me voy a ir a sentarse con el Nuevo Logan nino." [Guys, I'm going to go sit with the new kid Logan.] Before they could say anything I got up and grabbed my lunch. I turned around and when Logan realized what I was doing he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I made my way cross the cafeteria ignoring all the people who decided to look up from their conversations who were watching me.

When I reached the table I noticed Logan was still staring at me and I tried to suppress the red creeping onto my cheeks. "Hey."

"Hey Carlos."

"Can I sit here?" I looked down at the seat across from Logan and his eyes gazed down to the same spot. He looked back up offering only a small smile.

"I'd be offended if you didn't." I chuckled softly before sitting down across from him. I took another bite of my macaroni before I noticed Logan wasn't eating.

"What's wrong?"

"Do your friends hate me now? They won't stop looking over here and they do not look happy."

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough Logan was right. All of my friends were staring at us and most of them did not look pleased at all. I groaned before turning around to face Logan. "You're right, they don't look happy, but I have another friend now so they'll have to share me." I smiled at Logan and while he didn't look too convinced he at least started to eat again. However after a few more minutes I realized he was looking over at the table of my friends again. I followed his gaze and realized Hortencia was glaring at him. "Logan, seriously, it's fine. They just don't know you aren't as mean as you look. They probably think you bullied me into sitting over here or something." I chuckled to try and lighten the mood before Logan shifted his gaze to me.

"You're right. Sometimes I forget I'm dressed like this and that it makes people want to stay away from me." When Logan laughed I felt my heart light up and I almost choked on the food I had in my mouth. "You okay bud?" Logan gave another laugh and this time I joined in a little.

"Yeah I'm good. Some-uh food went down the wrong way. It happens."

"Yeah it does. Hey, since we're friends now and I may or may not be ruining all of your other friendships without trying, you should have my number in case you want to hang out. Since the move I just sit at home doing homework and watching movies I've seen before by myself."

"Well don't your parents do that stuff with you?" I asked as I pulled out my phone and handed it to Logan for him to punch his number in.

"Well I'm sure they would if they weren't working all the time. My mom works at the hospital here and my dad's a lawyer. He got transferred to another firm and that's kind of why we had to move. We were lucky that mom found a job here so quickly."

"Oh, well I think after Saturday Lali and Lia would love to have you back. They keep asking 'but los where's wogan?'"

"So I didn't make an impression on Tomas then?" Logan suddenly looked focused on something. His brows suddenly pushed together and he looked zoned out but at the same time he still looked like he was focused on me.

"Uh well I wouldn't say that..."

"So I made a **bad** impression on Tomas then?"

"Um...not that either."

"Well then I don't understand..."

"Well let's just say Tomas wants to meet you again and you shouldn't be surprised if he goes back into 'father Tomas' mode." I wasn't lying. Tomas wanted to see Logan again and I'm pretty sure he just felt neutral about the whole thing. On Sunday Tomas had shut us both up in my room and forced me to talk about my feelings towards Logan with him. I hadn't been able to tell him much because I didn't even understand it myself. However, at the end of an hour Tomas had unlocked the door and walked out promising to give Logan a shot because he knew it would mean a lot to me. It meant a lot to me that Tomas was willing to do that because I knew at least one of my four family members was willing to accept me and whatever sexuality I was.

"More questions? Damn Carlos is your brother like that with all your friends or is it just me?"

"Just you..." Noticing the look on Logan's face that was a mix of frustration and...fear maybe I added, "but I think it's just because you're new and he hasn't really gotten the chance to get to know you." The look on Logan's face went away and he replaced it with his crooked grin.

"You're right. That's probably it. I'll win him over eventually."

"Uh Logan- Why's it so important for you to win Tomas over?"

The look on his face was priceless, it was definitely full of anxiety. Just when he opened his mouth to answer the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang and people began to leave the cafeteria. Logan clamped his mouth shut before opening it again, "Oh look, lunch is over. Text me after school or something." And with that he was gone. He grabbed his backpack and his tray and he moved to blend in with the crowd. Well not exactly blend in. But he was doing the best he could.

Just when I was about to get up I felt someone behind me. I turned to see Hortencia standing there, still wearing the glare he had been giving to Logan. "Carlos, que diablos fue eso?" [Carlos, what the hell was that?]

I sighed, "Mira, solo necesita un amigo." [Look, he just needs a friend.]

"Pues no ha de ser capaz de encontrar la suya propia?" [Well shouldn't he be able to find his own?]

"Yo no sabia que solo se le permitio que tienen chicos como amigos. Voy a tartar de recorder que Hortencia la proxima vez." [I didn't know I was only allowed to have you guys as friends. I'll try to remember that next time Hortencia.] I pushed past Hortencia to throw my food away before going to my next class. I was just being nice to Logan, Hortencia had no right to be upset with me. I tried to clear my head before going into my next class by thinking of Lali and Lia and how they would probably be running my Abuelo crazy by now. She watched the girls while Tomas and I were at school and my mother was at work. I chuckled as I entered my math classroom. There was no way I was going to let Hortencia ruin a good day.

However, about halfway through a math problem in the middle of class I remembered Logan never answered my question about Tomas. Why did it matter to him that Tomas liked him? Maybe it just meant that he hoped we could be friends for a long time, but I wasn't so sure.

* * *

For the rest of the day I couldn't help but keep wondering about Logan. It bothered me so much that on my way home from school I had to text him,

**Hey Logan it's Carlos. Wanna hang out later? Maybe we can get some homework done and grab a bite to eat.**

My plan was simple, corner the onyx haired boy, and get him to answer my question. It was simple but I knew getting him to talk was going to be difficult. I sighed as I felt my phone vibrate with his response.

**Sure, let me text my mom and tell her where I'll be. What time and where do you want to meet up?**


	3. Sentimientos

_Thanks for all the nice reviews everyone :) Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it :D_

* * *

A few hours later I was sitting on the floor in the biggest room in my house with Logan sitting opposite of me. We were doing our homework quietly because we didn't want to wake the twins. After about an hour of playing with them I knew they were tired so I had Logan help me put them to sleep. Lali was curled up next to me with a blanket over her and Lia was practically in Logan's lap she was so close to him.

I took a break from my math to glance up at Logan like I had done fifty times before. I smiled when I realized he wasn't focused on his work either but he was watching Lia sleep next to him. "I can move her if she's bothering you." I whispered to Logan as he shook his head.

"No, she's fine. It's actually nice to have her right here. I've never known what it feels like to have a little sibling at all and this is kind of relaxing."

I snorted and covered my mouth as I tried not to laugh too loud, "Right, because playing with Lali and Lia for an hour is relaxing."

Logan looked up at me smiling, "Hey now, it's a lot better than sitting at home alone."

Just then Tomas came in the room with drinks for all of us, he met my gaze for a few seconds in gave me a weak smile. I mentally sighed, Tomas was trying to get to know Logan as a friend and I appreciated it. "I brought you guys something to drink, I know these two probably made you thirsty."

Logan thanked Tomas as he reached for the glass. He took a sip and sighed, "This tastes really good. Thanks again Tomas."

Tomas gave a small 'you're welcome' as he slid onto the floor with me and Logan. He reached over for his own backpack and pulled out a few worksheets. When I looked over at him with my brow raised he simply said, "Well I figured I might as well join the homework club too." Logan laughed and gave Tomas a friendly pat on the back along with one of his crooked grins.

"Nice to have you here, but you haven't said the secret code, right Carlos?" Logan looked up and me and winked playfully before I chuckled and Tomas rolled his eyes.

"Logan's right Tomas, you have to say the secret code, but you have to swear not to say it to anyone else."

Tomas gave me a glare and I felt myself trying to burst from the laughter I was holding down. "What's the secret code you doofs?"

I looked back over at Logan and when our eyes met he understood that I wanted him to come up with something, "Well it's simple actually. Something along the lines of, 'Carlos and Logan are the coolest people I've ever met and I'd be thrilled to do my homework with them because they are also geniuses.' Isn't that our code Carlos?"

I smiled reassuringly at Tomas before speaking up, "Yeah that sounds about right."

Logan snickered and Tomas huffed at both of us, "I'm not saying that."

"But Tomas you have to, right Logan?"

"Right, Carlos."

Tomas rolled his eyes at the two of us before picking up his worksheets and getting up, he started walking to the door and I gave Logan a cautious look and he immediately returned it. "Tomas we were just kidding. You don't have to say that, but you can do your homework with us." Tomas chuckled as he turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"I can't believe you guys fell for that." Tomas slid back onto the floor and pulled a pencil out before looking at me and Logan again. The two of us were sharing a look of disbelief and surprise. Tomas had never tricked me like that before. Of course he had tried, but it had never actually worked on me before and I assumed because Logan didn't have siblings he wasn't used to being tricked either. Tomas looked up pat us again, the mischievous grin still on his face. "Oh come on, I thought you guys did homework, not just stare at the most attractive thing in the room."

I almost choked on the saliva I was swallowing as I tried to choke back a laugh. I heard Logan whisper something that I didn't quite hear as Tomas raised an eyebrow at him and smirked his way. Logan's face instantly got red as he tried to avert meeting my eyes. "What was that Logan? I couldn't hear you over Tomas's ego."

"No-nothing Carlos. I was just thinking about my homework out loud, that's all." Tomas chuckled a little bit which made Logan's face even more red. I gave them both a curious look before nodding and going back to my work. A few minutes later we were all buried into our homework and no one was talking except for when one of us occasionally started to think out loud.

* * *

It was now almost six o'clock and the twins were awake. Tomas, Logan and I were outside playing with them in the front yard when my mother pulled up. She smiled as she got out of the car, I could tell she was tired from working but it wasn't often she saw all of us like this. Plus she probably wanted to meet Logan because she hadn't done so yet. She didn't know how I felt for the onyx haired boy, but she knew that he was new to our school and that I was friends with him. I tried not to talk about him too much with her so she wouldn't become suspicious.

I hadn't told my mother that I was gay because honestly I had never had a reason to. However, now that I was acknowledging the fact that I did have feelings for Logan I knew I should tell her soon. I had a feeling she wouldn't hate me or threaten to throw me out of the house once she found out but I was still nervous to say anything.

When the twins saw mom coming towards us they instantly stopped playing with Logan, Tomas, and I and ran to her. Mom knelt to the ground and opened her arms wide for the twins. Once all the initial hugs were over the twins began to drag her towards the rest of us.

"Momwa you hawve to meet Los's new fwiend." Lali was smiling brightly as she looked up at our mother as she dragged her towards us.

As soon as Lali finished Lia spoke up while pulling on mom's other hand, "He's weally nice. He mwakes us samiches and pways with us."

Mom laughed at the two girls before she stopped in front of us. Logan looked nervous to meet her so I gave him a punch in the side, "Relax dude, it's just my mom. We've all told her how awesome you are."

Logan stuck his hand out to my mom "Hi , I'm Logan." She just laughed as she pulled him into a hug.

"Well Logan it's nice to meet you. Since I'm sure I might be seeing a lot of you, you should kno I prefer a good hug over a handshake anytime." When she let go of Logan and backed away he was red again. He looked down at his shoes before looking back up at her.

"Thanks .I'm really glad Carlos is as friendly s he is. I wouldn't have any friends here if he wasn't."

Mom smiled at him again, "Oh nonsense, from everything the girls have said about you I'm sure you'd be able to find some great friends." She laughed before adding, "Even though I'm really glad you're friends with Carlos, he seems to really like you."

There it was again, me almost choking because someone surprised me with saying something. A moment later Tomas was patting me roughly on the back and laughing hysterically. "Don't hurt yourself there Los." I glared at him before asking mom if she needed help with dinner to which she replied that it would be nice.

Logan offered to help as well but I told him Tomas would probably need more help than we would since he would be watching the twins while we cooked. After realizing that Logan was indeed staying for dinner Lia threw herself at Logan and he picked her smiling. I tried to ignore how cute his dimples were as Tomas moved past me to pick up Lali. I heard him whisper, "Looks like you might have some competition" as he chuckled before bending over to pick up the toddler. I simply rolled my eyes as we all walked into the house together.

* * *

After making sure Logan and Tomas were okay with the twins I joined my mother in the kitchen. I sighed as the smell of _tortilla Espanola_ hit my nostrils. I walked over to her as she was removing the potatoes from the pan. "What can I help with?" I looked around at the few ingredients it took to make the dinner and realized everything would have to be done by one person.

She pointed towards the fridge, "You can make the dessert." When I raised an eyebrow at her she simply laughed, "I know, I know. We don't eat dessert often, but I figured you wanted to make a good impression on your friend. I figured we could make _platanos al horno_ for tonight." I sighed as I went over to the fridge to pull out the bananas and juice. I worked on the counter and when I was finished prepping the food I set the dish to the side. I walked back over to my mother and just stood beside her as she worked. I loved watching her cook. It had been something she loved doing for Papi before he passed, and when he died I could tell it was harder for her to enjoy. Lately, she had been looking more and more like her old self while she worked in the kitchen and it made me happy.

My thoughts were interrupted when she looked over at me cautiously, "So Carlos, tell me about Logan."

I could feel my face heat up as I looked away from her, "Uh, nothing much to say. He's um smart, really smart, he's in all advanced classes. He lives with his mom and dad, he's an only child. Uh, something I don't quite understand is that he likes to look tough at school. I still don't know what that's about but I figure he'll tell me when he wants to. Um yeah that's about it..."

Mom raised an eyebrow at me as she poured the eggs in over the potatoes and onions.

"Carlos, hijo, you lef tout the part where you think he's irresistibly cute."

I felt my entire body go into shock as my eyes began to get wider. "Wh-wh-what?"

Mom put down the utensil she was using as she pulled me into a hug, "Carlos I'm your madre. I'll love you no matter what, but don't think I've missed how you always blush when the girls bring up your new friend or even when you talk about him yourself."

I didn't know what to say for a long time so I just stood there with my mother hugging me. When I finally realized that this was her telling me she accepted me for who I was I let my arms engulf her into a tight hug. "Gracias madre. Gracias." We continued to hug each other until we heard someone speak up form the kitchen door.

"Um, if I'm interrupting a mother/son moment I can just come back in a few minutes. I – uh didn't mean to walk in on an important conversation. I just wanted to know what smelled so great and Tomas told he he could handle the girls on his own for a few minutes and-"

My mom laughed as she let go of me, I never got tired of hearing her laugh. She had stopped doing that when Papi died too. So whenever I heard her laugh it was one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard. "Oh Logan it's fine, miel. Carlos and I are just making _tortilla Espanola _which means_-_"

"-Spanish omlettes." Logan smiled, understanding what she meant as he walked over to the two of us suddenly not feeling as nervous anymore. However, I was more nervous now that I was certain my mother knew how I felt about him. "It looks great!" He said with a huge grin as he looked at my mother then at me, "Carlos I didn't know you could cook like this too."

I chuckled as I brought a nervous hand up to the back of my neck before rubbing it awkwardly. "Well my mom did those, I just did the dessert." I pointed to the dish next to the oven that was waiting to go in as Logan bounced over to it quickly. "Oh this looks amazing! What is it? I see bananas but what's it called?"

I couldn't help but mentally sigh as Logan smiled at me. Ignoring his dimples wasn't working anymore and I really wanted to kiss him. His eyes were shinning as they matched his excitement and sighed again as I mentally kicked myself another time for noticing that. "These are _platanos al horno._"

"Baked bananas?" Logan looked back down at the dish.

"Yeah, baked bananas." I tried to cover up the fact that I was so impressed with Logan's knowledge of Spanish as I continued explaining. "Clearly they aren't baked yet because I haven't put them in the oven, but trust me they're good."

"Well you haven't let my stomach down yet Los." Logan chuckled a bit before placing an arm on my shoulder.

I froze up at not only the physical contact but the fact that Logan called me Los. No one except the twins and Tomas called me Los. Logan's face dropped when I didn't respond and he spoke hurriedly while dropping his hand from my arm. "I'm sorry. Maybe you only let Tomas, Lali, and Lia call you that. But I heard Tomas call you Los a few times and I thought it was okay."

"Loan it's fine." I said with a sigh before smiling. "They're the only people that say that to me, and I guess I should've realized you of all people would pick up on it and call me that too. I actually like it though, I'm glad you picked up on it." And that was the truth. I **was** glad Logan had picked up on my nickname. Coming from Lali, Lia, and Tomas it was a nice brotherly nickname but when Logan said Los it had a different meaning. It was like a cute nickname you got from your boyfriend...or best friend. I didn't even know if Logan was gay and here I was thinking him calling me Los was romantic.

Logan's shoulders relaxed as he let out a relieved sigh. "Good, I like calling you that. I think it's a nice nickname." Logan gave me his crooked smile before speaking again, "Well I better go back in there and help Tomas out. Even though he's used to it I bet those girls are still a handful when you have to handle both of them at the same time." Logan turned to my mom before leaving, "Make sure you tell us when dinner is done , I wouldn't want you and Carlos to eat everything up before we even set foot in the kitchen."

"Logan you can call me Sylvia. makes me feel old and wrinkly." The two laughed together as Logan made his way out of the kitchen.

"I'll be in here with everyone else, and if I hear the clatter of forks and knives hitting plates I'm running back in to get me something to eat before it's all gone!"

* * *

A little while later we were all sitting around our kitchen table and everyone was silent as they ate. This was usual for us because everyone was normally so into their plates and wolfing down their food we barely talked. However when dessert came out everyone was more social. Tomas and my mom asked Logan all kinds of questions about his home and his parents. Mom asked more about where Logan was from and Tomas asked about his old friends from home. Logan excitedly answered my mom's questions but was a little hesitant when it came to Tomas'.

When dinner was over Logan volunteered to help me clean up and my mom went upstairs to take a shower while Tomas watched the girls again.

There was a comfortable silence between Logan and I as we cleared off plates and put the leftovers into the fridge. When we were finished we headed up to my room. I was a little embarrassed at first because there were a few things out of place but Logan sat down on my floor like it was nothing. I sat across from him and we laughed and talked about school for a few.

"Are you enjoying it here so far?"

Logan grinned when he answered, "I actually am enjoying myself. Everything is so different from back home and that isn't a bad thing at all. I may not have very many friends, but I'm grateful for the one true friend I've made so far."

I began to fake cry as I rubbed my eyes, "That might be the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said." I choked out a fake sob as Logan pushed me over onto the floor.  
"Don't be an ass Los." He said sarcastically.

I sat back up and playfully pushed him to the ground as well, "Oh whatever Lo. I do what I want."

"Lo?" Logan chuckled.

"Yeah, Lo. I realize it's kind of similar to Los but it's the best I can do with your name."

"Well I like it, even if it is similar to Los. We should get t-shirts made or something." With that we both laughed.

We fell into another comfortable silence when I remembered lunch earlier that day, "Hey Lo?"

"Yeah Los?"

"Uh, remember earlier when I asked why it was so important for you to make a good impression on Tomas and you practically ran away from me? You never answered me and I'm just really curious about it still..." Logan's face turned pale before going red and I almost regretted asking again. "Look if you don't want to answer me it's fine I guess. I was just curious that's all..."

He sighed before responding, "It's because you're the only friend I have. Not just here but the only friend I've had in a long time...I-I don't want to mess it up. Which may sound completely stupid because this is the only the second time we've ever hung out but I like being around you and your family."

Logan only wanted to impress Tomas so that we could stay friends...I should have figured that out on my own. "Right, so we can be friends." I tried to cover the hurt in my voice with another smile. Logan looked down at his watch and sighed.

"It's almost eight thirty and we have school tomorrow. I guess I should go." WE both stood up and I walked Logan to the front door of my house.

"Are you sure you don't want my mom to take you home? It's getting dark now..."

Logan put his backpack on his shoulders and shrugged, "I should be okay. It's not too dark yet and I actually don't live that far away. I'll text you when I get home, okay?"

I sighed as Logan stepped out onto my porch, "Okay, don't forget!"

Logan turned back to me as he walked down my driveway, "I won't, see you tomorrow Los." He said with a grin.

"See ya Lo!"

I shut the door and turned around to face a smirking Tomas. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt my heartbeat pick up, "Tomas you scared me!"

"My bad Los. Just wanted to tell you I think you and 'Lo' I think you called him, make a cute couple."

I practically hissed at Tomas as I drug him up the steps into my room before shutting the door. "Tomas shut up."

"What, he even said you were cute earlier." Tomas was smirking so hard I thought his mouth was going to fall off.

"What are you even talking about? No he didn't."

"Actually he did. When we were all sitting down to do our homework when Lali and Lia were sleeping and I said that I didn't think you two just sat together and stared at the most attractive thing in the room he said 'but I wasn't staring at Carlos.' But you were choking when he said it so I guess you must have missed it, but I heard him."

I thought about punching Tomas in the arm because there was no way he could be telling the truth. Logan didn't find me attractive...I didn't even know if Logan was gay so there was no way Logan would think, let alone **say**, he thought I was cute. "Tomas you're an idiot."

Tomas stood up and shrugged as he walked to my door, when he reached for the handle and turned to face me, "Fine Los, don't believe me, but you're boyfriend thinks you're cute." Just then my phone beeped and it showed up as a message from Logan. Tomas walked out of my room and shut the door chuckling, "I bet that's him now isn't it?"

I sighed as I opened the message. **Hey Los I'm home! Thanks for letting me come over today, I really like your family:)**

I sighed louder as I let myself fall back with a thud against the floor. I barely understood my own feelings for Logan and Tomas was giving me hope that Logan could feel the same. I didn't know what to think or do. All I could do was hope that Logan and I would get closer and maybe turn into something more. Logan was still a mystery to me though, I barely knew anything about him.

I punched the keys on my phone and sent Logan back a text that said: **Thanks for letting me know Lo! See you tomorrow! :D**

When I climbed into bed a few minutes later I had decided to just keep being friendly with Logan and see where that took us. If he was interested I was bound to see it eventually right?

And he would notice how I felt for him too I hoped. I looked over at Papi's helmet before saying out loud, "Papi, I know you would have accepted me just like mom. I love you guys. I know you would have loved to meet Logan too." I turned over and threw the blanket over me before drifting off to dreams filled with me and Logan outside playing with Tomas, Lali, and Lia while my madre and Papi watched us from the porch laughing together.


End file.
